


Slow Burn

by WINAMBROSEWIN



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Physical Abuse, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINAMBROSEWIN/pseuds/WINAMBROSEWIN
Summary: I think it's funny how quickly things can change. You start out on the roster directionless and lost, now you're apart of the most dominant faction in wwe history. And all you did was believe.One little tweet is all it took for Sami to change his life forever, in both good ways and bad ways.





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> 2012 Shield (yes turtle necks)  
> Everyone that's on the roster now is still there but the timeline is different
> 
> 🔞But warning🔞
> 
> The beginning will be chill then as the chapters progress they'll get more darker and really messed up so be prepared for that
> 
> I was gonna stop writing for Dean since he's leaving wwe but fuck it
> 
> Dean doesn't abuse Sami nor does Sami abuse Dean just to clear things up

_I think it's funny how quickly things can change. You start out on the main roster directionless and lost, now you're part of the most dominant faction in WWE history. And all you did was believe._

Sami walked alone backstage thinking to himself. He was making his way to catering to join his friends before the show started, then he wonders.

_'Why do I need to be in a hurry? I most likely won't even be on tv tonight. What did I do wrong?'_

Suddenly someone steps in front of him, they put their hand on Sami's chest to stop him. Confused he looks up, his confusion quickly turns into fear. Seth Rollins.Why would Seth, a member of the shield stop him? Sami could only guess he was about to get jumped, but he was alone.

Seth looked Sami up and down and noticed the fear in his eyes. It made him cackle. "You can calm down Sami, I have no interest in attacking you." He consults him, taking his hand away and instead wraps it around Sami's shoulders. "But, I am interested in talking to you about something very important."

Sami finally calms himself down but found his nerves still on edge. He wouldn't want to piss him off, the shield has a violent nature. "Ok, what do you want from me?" Sami finally speaks up, Sami was curious to what Seth had to say to him.

"Smart choice," Seth says as he starts heading towards catering, the place Sami was heading to anyway. While walking he noticed everyones passing glances, he assumes it's cause of Seth. They enter the catering area, Sami quickly notices Kevin looking over at them too, but he ignores him.

Seth clasped his hands over Sami's shoulders, startling him. "Pay no attention to them! They're just jealous!"  He gloats while directing Sami to a table, with a great distance from the others. They both take a seat and Seth gets right down to it.

" I'm gonna be frank with you."

_'And I'll be Sami.'_

Seth slides his phone across the table over to Sami, the tweet.

 _'Oh shit!'_ Sami felt an electric shock go through his body. _'Is he upset? I was just..'_ Sami looked up at Seth with worry plastered allover his face, which made Seth snicker. "Seth, listen I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Sami, please you're making a scene." Sami takes another look around them, everyone seemed to still not know how to mind their business. "You've got it all wrong, listen, ever since you've posted this I haven't been able to keep you off my mind."

_'I haven't been able to keep you off my mind?!'_

Sami sits there, face red covered in a sheet of sweat, obviously still intimidated. Now, this? Seth goes on about something but Sami is too lost in thought to pay attention.

_'Why the hell would he say that at a time like this?! I can't possibly accept it. Oh God, how am I gonna tell him? He's gonna get Reigns and... The other guy to get me I'm sure of it!'_

Sami puts his head in his hands to reflect. Then out of everything Seth had been saying this was the only thing Sami could register.

"Sami, I. No we, want you to become one of us." Sami immediately replies. "Please, Seth! I'm sorry I'm not-" Then he suddenly understood.

"I'm sorry? You want me to become one of you?"

"No, **we** want you to become one of **us**." Sami nods. "Right, right my bad. Hold up! Why? It doesn't make any sense. What if I said no?" Sami swallows, thinking he's soon gonna regret those words.

He flinches as Seth rises from his seat. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice brother, it's final. If you believe in what we stand for you've already pledged your loyalty to us." He then smirks at him, leaning in close he whispers. "I wouldn't want to have to tell our leader of your disobedience." He cackle's loudly making Sami jump in his seat.

Seth grabs something from his pocket, a tiny slip of paper, it had something written on it. Directions? "Be at this part of the building in two hours no later, you got that? Good, I'll be seeing you then!" Sami watched as Seth left leaves, he takes another look around him to see people continuing their side glances, he glances over at Kevin once more. He just shakes his head and gives his attention to Chris.

He sighs and gets out of his seat to get some food, but as he gets up he suddenly feels naked with all of their eyes on him. Just then he finally realizes just how hated the shield really is.

_______

Sami makes his way to the secret location, he decided to leave as soon as possible so that he would make it on time. Seth said something about their leader and thinking about who it could gave him chills. Could he really be that strict? Sami sure as hell didn't want to find out.

The location seems to be far from where everyone else hangs out, it's dead on this side of the building while walking Sami's head fills with questions.

_'_ _What would their leader do to me if I don't make it in exactly two hours?'_

_'How many members do they have?'_

_'And who's their leader? Seth, Roman, and I forgot the other one! How could I!? I've seen them on tv multiple times!'_

_'Most importantly, what are they?'_

Perhaps that was a stupid question.

' _Maybe I should be thinking of possibilities. What if it's Cesaro? Nah,'_

_...._

_'John Cena? Absolutely not. What if it's a girl? Then it would be Stephanie no doubt! Or what if... Kevin!'_

He stops in his tracks at the thought. "Of course." He mumbles to himself. It makes sense, after all, that's why Kevin kept staring at him when he was talking to Seth. This is a trap.

But for some reason, he continued walking in their direction. Something told him that no matter who their leader was he knew they would never attack him without a reason.

He believed in them after all.

______

He stood in front of the door to their _secret_ hideout, which radiated a ghastly energy. He gets a chill at the thought of actually seeing who would open this door. He's a minute early, luckily. He couldn't shake this feeling that he was being watched, but who on earth would follow him all the way out here? Ridiculous.

It's time, he draws in a shaky breath and hesitantly knocks. He takes a step back as the door creaks open, slightly. "Who is it." A deep voice answers. "It's Sami. Sami Zayn." He slightly jolts as the door opens more to reveal Roman Reigns tall stoic stature, his presence alone intimidated him, all tall and scary.

Roman gives him a fearsome look, up and down. Sami expects to be turned down on the spot but, until he steps aside inviting him in. "Come on in brother." Sami is suddenly overcome with a welcoming feeling and walks in.

He takes a second glance back at Roman, up until now he's only seen him on tv. And that was for short periods of time, up close he looked really good... Really handsome, Sami feels his face getting heated and internally curses himself for thinking about that at a time like this.

_'Not now gay thoughts, this is a time for being serious..'_

"Sami!" Seth shouts startling him. "You see? He's right on time! So reliable this guy. Yep, on time unlike our careless leader." Sami looks at Seth confused then back at Roman when he goes to speak. "I'm sure he's caught up in some business with Punk, he'll be here."

'Punk.. CM PUNK? WITH THE SHIELD? Yeah, that doesn't surprise me.'

Seth guides Sami over to a table at the far corner of the smallish space they were in and seats him.

"Now as soon as our fashionably late boss gets here we can begin." 

  
Seth sighs. Sami suddenly remembers the possibility of Kevin being their leader.

He's considering asking them upfront who the hell their leader was.

_'DAMNIT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

He can feel his anxiety start to surface as he starts to picture Kevin, Seth, Roman, Punk, and the other man kicking and punching him until he's unconscious. He tries to control his breathing, his bouncing leg attracted the attention of Seth who places a hand on his shoulder.

"You seem so tense Sami, what's the matter with you? Don't you trust us enough?" Seth utters in his ear.

_'Trust you enough? Enough to do what? I hardly know you..'_

"Seth." He inhales a sharp breath and looks him straight in his eyes. "I'm not gonna make you tell me who your leader is, but please, please promise me it isn't Kevin." The room is quiet, Sami gets worried.

"Kevin?" Sami looks at Roman in shock, had he really have no idea who he was talking about? "Kevin.. Owens?" Sami was genuinely confused at this point and too stressed and tired. Seth and Roman give each other a look and snicker.

"Owens? That man-child? I don't think so." "Yeah," Roman adds. "We don't hang with traitors, you don't have to worry about that." Those words filled Sami with so much relief, he sighs a thankful sigh and slumps in his seat.

_'Thank God..!'_

As soon as he feels like he can relax the door kicks open scaring him, kicks open as in someone actually kicked the door in with no effort. Sami seemed to be the only one on alert at the moment. "Do you mind not doing that?" Roman says, but with a smile as another tall figure enters the room. Taller than Roman, but barely.

As Sami locked eyes with him he felt like slamming his face into the table before him.

_'Stupid.. How could you forget? How! Idiot! He was with them, and you couldn't even remember him? Of course, it's him.. Ambrose, is Dean Ambrose the leader of the shield?'_

Sami leans in closer to Seth. "Is Dean your leader?" He whispers. "Yeah, but for now I suggest you call him Ambrose." Sami nods, he focuses on the scene in front of him. Roman smiling at Dean, and Dean looking down at the ground. He suddenly looks over at Sami, snapping his head up.

Sami's breathing hitches a bit at the sight of Ambrose. Tall, lean, slicked-back brown hair, blue eyes. Oh, God.

_'He's so handsome! No, stop that.'_

Dean starts making his way over to where Sami and Seth were seated, the knots in his stomach get tighter and tighter with each step the man took. He stops in front of him, bringing his face level with Dean's super narrow waist. Sami's head was a mess, his face also a red mess.

_'Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God!'_

He then crouches, placing a hand on Sami's legs. He shudders, his breathing now shaky. Dean noticed this and smirks.

"So you believe in the shield?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really dyslexic so if I skipped or misspelled anywords 'if I did you'll know' like maybe tell me please. It's kinda embarrassing and I'd like to fix it.


End file.
